Chut!
by LiaHyde
Summary: Aoora et Woo Sang du groupe AA (Double A), vive une romance cachée ... Enfin presque ... [WooRa]


Woo Sang se réveilla avec difficulté, le corps de son amant collé au sien... Il se sentait si bien... Enfin ils avaient pu franchir cette étape qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à franchir avant... Comme si leur amitié de longue date les en empêchait... Et aussi l'image qu'ils devaient maintenir auprès de leurs camarades... Doucement il caressa les courbes de son Hyeong, ami, camarade et désormais amant. Cela réveilla ce dernier en douceur, il grogna en cachant son visage dans le torse du leader du groupe, il ne voulait pas se réveiller, le réveil signifiait la fin de cette nuit féérique pendant laquelle son dongsaeng, ami, leader et désormais amant lui avait fait l'amour comme un dingue... Oui, comme un dingue, car depuis longtemps ils ne désiraient que ça mais ne pouvaient pas... Comme si quelque chose les en empêchait, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux prêts... Comme pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, il fit glisser une de ses mains le long du corps de son amant jusqu'à la preuve de sa virilité. Woo Sang ne pu retenir le gémissement de plaisir qui traversa sa gorge. La main d'Aoora était douce et savait ce qu'elle faisait... Mais ils ne devaient pas franchir l'étape suivante... Pas maintenant en tout cas... Sinon c'était certain que leurs camarades entendraient et qu'ils seraient en retard...

« - Hyeong... » Murmura Woo Sang, retenant ses gémissements avec difficulté alors que la main de son amant continuait de caresser son sexe de nouveau dur et prêt pour la suite. « Il faut pas... »

« - Juste une fois, avant de se lever... Je ne veux pas que cette nuit prenne fin... » Répondit Aoora sur le même ton et embrassant la peau douce du cou de son camarade de chambre.

« - On ne peut pas risquer d'être entendus... Et en retard... Hyeong... » Se plaignit le plus jeune des deux, se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

« - Laisse-moi faire alors... Au moins finir ça... Après cette nuit, je te dois bien ça après tout... Non ? » Insista le plus âgé de la bande.

Sans laisser le temps à Woo Sang de répondre, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, y mettant passion et amour. Il continuait de caresser le membre dressé de celui qui lui avait si amoureusement fait l'amour la nuit précédente, accélérant sa cadence à chaque seconde. Les mains de son dongsaeng s'accrochaient à son dos comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage, les gémissements de ce dernier étaient étouffés par les lèvres d'Aoora contre les siennes. Le corps de Woo Sang se mit à trembler alors que l'orgasme commençait à le submerger. Le plus âgé des deux se faisait violence pour ne pas s'empaler sur le sexe de son dongsaeng et amant. Il décida donc de s'arrêter, avant l'extase... Woo Sang râla, ok au départ il ne voulait pas que ça déborde, mais cette main s'occupant de sa virilité avec autant de douceur et de dextérité... Il a finalement souhaité que rien ne s'arrête... Le producteur ne voulait pas qu'il vienne ainsi... S'il ne pouvait pas lui faire la totale, il lui en ferait une bonne partie... Après un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Woo Sang, Aoora fit descendre les siennes le long de son corps. Il s'attardait sur son torse, titillant ses tétons, mordillant sa peau, imitant l'acte avec sa langue et le nombril de son partenaire... Le Leader n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de gémir, son amant le rendait complètement dingue et il était obligé de mettre un coussin sur sa tête pour étouffer ses bruits reconnaissables. Bruits qui s'intensifièrent sous le fameux oreiller, à cause de la sensation qu'il venait de ressentir... Une langue glissait sur son sexe, une bouche se mit à l'entourer et aller et venir le long de cette virilité plus dure que jamais, puis de nouveau la langue glissa et le bout de cette dernière se mit à faire des petits cercles sur son gland... Les dents d'Woo Sang mordirent l'oreiller alors qu'un gémissement long et rauque s'échappait de sa gorge. Il n'était qu'à quelques secondes d'atteindre l'orgasme et par la même occasion d'éjaculer...

Aoora pris de nouveau, et pour de bon, le sexe de son partenaire en bouche. Il fit de rapides vas et viens, faisant gémir Woo Sang comme jamais. Ce dernier mordait de plus en plus l'oreiller, le lâcha pour agripper les draps et les cheveux, pourtant courts, de son compagnon de chambre. Le plus âgé des deux accéléra alors la cadence de la fellation qu'il était en train de prodiguer à son amant. Il continua ainsi, accélérant un peu plus à chaque seconde et faisant crier de plus en plus souvent Woo Sang de plaisir... Heureusement ses cris étaient étouffés par le fameux oreiller qu'il mordait à pleines dents. Il commençait à venir, Aoora pouvait sentir couler dans sa bouche un liquide plutôt salé, précisant l'arrivée de la semence du jeune homme. Il accéléra de nouveau, attrapant les hanches de son amant avec force, ce dernier gigotant un peu trop à son goût. L'extase était arrivée, Woo Sang venait d'attendre l'orgasme et se libéra totalement dans la bouche d'Aoora. Heureusement pour eux, il mordait toujours aussi fort l'oreiller avec lequel il s'était recouvert le visage afin d'étouffer ses gémissements. Le plus âgé des deux avala sans se soucier le liquide qui avait coulé dans sa bouche pendant que le plus jeune se remettait de ses émotions. Le danseur se releva et caressa les cheveux de son amant en enlevant le coussin qui cachait son visage.

« - Là... Là... Ca va mon chéri, tu as mérité cette gâterie. » Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

« - Les autres... » Réussi à dire Woo Sang avec difficulté.

« - Déstresse, ils n'ont pas pu t'entendre... Tu es délicieux tu sais ? » Sourit Aoora d'un air pervers.

« - Idiot... » Soupira le leader en se relevant.

Ils finirent donc par aller se doucher chacun leur tour, puis s'habiller afin d'aller à leur agence pour une journée de boulot bien chargée. Ils virent leurs camarades dans le dortoir, tous se saluèrent avec le sourire comme d'habitude. Ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner ensemble avant de descendre sur le parking au devant de leur immeuble. Ils entrèrent tous dans le véhicule qui les emmena au bâtiment ou ils travaillaient depuis quelques années à présent. Tous se dirigèrent directement dans la salle de danse afin de s'entrainer pour les chorégraphies de leur prochain album. Tout se passait très bien, même si deux d'entre eux ne remarquaient pas les regards et les moqueries des trois autres. En effet, ces deux là ne cessaient de se regarder, se montrer des petits gestes d'affection, on se caresser tendrement en espérant ne pas être vus. Mais c'était totalement loupé pour le coup. Hoik, Kimchi et Jin Hong avaient des difficultés à ne pas leur faire remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas discrets dans leurs gestes et que du fait ils étaient grillés. Se moquer d'eux dans leur dos étant beaucoup plus amusant, ils continuèrent toute la matinée à ne rien dire et se lancer des regards... Ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment à se retenir d'éclater de rire.

A la pause déjeunée, ils s'étaient installés en rond en plein milieu de la salle, discutant de tout et de rien, de leur futur comeback qu'ils préparaient sans en avoir informé les fans. Bien entendu les W se doutaient bien qu'ils allaient revenir sur scène un jour, mais quand ou comment... Cela restait un mystère encore. Aoora ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des clins d'œil à Woo Sang ou lui envoyer des messages sur ce qu'ils feraient la nuit suivante... Et cela ne se fit pas sous les yeux d'aveugles ! Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas remarquer qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux... Tout ce qu'il se passait sous leur nez, et ce qu'ils avaient entendu la nuit précédente et au réveil ? Non c'était beaucoup trop pour ne pas savoir qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble ! Et le reste de la journée continua dans le même jeu de « on se touche sans que vous le voyiez » et « on vous voit si vous saviez ». Il était de plus en plus difficile pour les plus jeunes du groupe de ne pas rire, voir leur Hyeong ainsi se comporter les laissait tellement hilares. Même leur manager semblait s'amuser de la situation, sans en toucher un mot à qui que cela soit. Cet homme d'une trentaine d'année avait vu la chose se faire, et ce depuis le début. Woo Sang et Aoora ont toujours été très proches, et une tension sentimentale s'était installée entre eux. Comment ne pas remarquer que la tension avait disparue et qu'ils tentaient de batifoler discrètement et ce sans succès, ni même se rendre compte qu'ils étaient repérés par tous ceux qui leur étaient proches. Dans la voiture les ramenant au dortoir, le silence régna sur tout le chemin du retour. Il était assez tard, ils étaient tous assez fatigués. Du fait le manager décida de prendre quelque chose à emporter dans un petit restaurant familial qu'ils fréquentent régulièrement sur la route. Ils mangèrent donc directement en rentrant.

« - Ca vous tente un film les gars ? » Demanda le manager.

« - Trop fatigué Hyeong, pas pour moi merci... » Répondit Aoora en s'inclinant avant de s'éclipser.

« - J'avoue, pour ma part ça sera douche et dodo... Merci quand même de la proposition Hyeong... » Ajouta Woo Sang en s'inclinant à son tour.

« - Hyeongdeul ! » S'exclama Hoik faisant revenir les deux plus âgés du boys band.

« - Quoi ? » Demandèrent-ils synchro.

« - Faites pas trop de bêtises cette nuit ! » Ria Kimchi les clouant sur place.


End file.
